Yōso no kami
by Agualuna
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, un misterioso viajero llega por accidente al mundo de los Dioses, encontrándose a la Diosa de la Naturaleza, Sakura, quien le lleva ante la Diosa Kaguya que le revela algunos datos interesantes sobre sus orígenes y sobre un enemigo que amenaza al mundo de los Dioses. ¿Podrán confiar en el misterioso forastero? ¿Y podrá Sasuke resolver las dudas sobre su pasado?
1. El mundo de los Dioses

_**¡Buenas de nuevo! Esta vez traigo una historia para nuestros fieles fans del SasuSaku, ya que viendo el útlimo capítulo de Naruto Shippuden (con el que sigo fangirleando desde el jueves y estamos a, prácticamente lunes, tuvo algún momentillo SasuSaku aunque me pierda el NaruHina y esta historia tenga una leve e imperceptible carga de ellos dos, es secundario) Espero que os guste esta idea sobre dioses (no sé mucho sobre este tema, pero espero que os guste) He intentado utilizar un lenguaje más elaborado y culto por el nivel de la historia. Sin más, os dejo leer.  
PD: Tenía pensado que fuera un One-shot, pero es que soy demasiado impaciente... soy así, besos :*  
**_ ** _PD2: El título_ _significa_ _'Dios de los Elementos' he tirado de Google para traducirlo, si alguien con conocimientos en japonés detecta algún error, espero que sea tan amable de decírmelo. Ahora sí, besossssss._**

* * *

En un solitario y calmado bosque, inundado por el sonido suave del viento, el piar de los pájaros y el correr del río, viajaba un extravagante personaje. Parecía un hombre joven, pero su cara estaba cubierta por sus ropajes, dejando ver sólo sus ojos, que desprendían un aura de frialdad.

A su espalda, llevaba a su compañera de siempre, su vieja espada, con poderes asombrosos, que le permitían controlar el poder del rayo, llamada Kusanagi; los rumores decían que aquel que portara la espada, estaría maldito a la eterna soledad, pues ésta tenía una interminable sed de sangre.

Se detuvo a descansar de aquel viaje, encontrado el lugar ideal para refugiarse, una cueva de mucha profundidad. La curiosidad y el explorarla hacían eco en aquel sitio oscuro, vacío y frío, por lo que recolectó algunos troncos, y realizó un pequeño fuego, creando así una antorcha. Avanzó y avanzó hasta que se encontró cansado, pues llevaba mucho tiempo de viaje y aún no había parado, llevado por la curiosidad de aquel lugar.

Al apoyarse en la pared, fue tragado por la oscuridad, cayendo hacia el vacío. Sacó a Kusanagi y trató de clavarse en la pared, pero nada... encontraba vacío por todo el lugar, el cual de repente, se vio envuelto en una cegadora luz que no le permitió saber lo que pasaba.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, abrió los ojos, encontrándose ante él un cielo de color azul, pero no un azul usual, sino uno color turquesa, nubes esponjosas de color rosa... ¿se había dado algún tipo de golpe brusco en la cabeza o es que estaba soñando todavía? De pronto se vio rodeado de miles de animales: cervatillos, conejos, pájaros, ardillas, zorros... era como si le estuvieran mirando con curiosidad.

A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, por lo que dedujo que había un río cerca y realmente, necesitaba refrescarse y poder concentrarse para descubrir dónde estaba.

A medida que se acercaba al río, escuchaba una melodiosa armonía, el olor de las flores de cerezo le inundaba las fosas nasales, mientras que veía los pequeños pétalos de color rosa volar alrededor de una figura, envuelta en un precioso kimono de color fucsia con pequeñas flores de cerezo de color rosa, atado con un obi de color blanco, dejando la parte de arriba ajustada, mientras que la parte de abajo lucía como una falda larga y enorme, haciendo juego con las mangas de aquel atuendo; acompañada de lo que parecía un pequeño arpa, aquella figura cantaba una preciosa melodía, suave, que hacía que los animales se reunieran alrededor de ella atentos a su cantar.

Se acercó paso a paso, poco a poco, sin querer interrumpir aquel precioso espectáculo que, sin quererlo, le había dejado hechizado. Nunca en su vida había visto tal belleza en algo tan simple como aquel panorama; a medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir que aquella figura era nada más y nada menos que una mujer de pelo largo atado en una larga coleta, dejando dos largos mechones rodear su cara, de un curioso color rosa. Aquella belleza tenía una piel de color blanca como la nieve, y en el centro de su frente, tenía un extraño símbolo de un rombo color morado; sus dedos, largos y finos, acariciaban las cuerdas del arpa emitiendo una preciosa melodía, atrayente, que sume al más despierto en lo más profundo del mundo de los sueños.

Sin querer, pisó una pequeña e inoportuna rama, llamando la atención de los presentes. Cuando aquella persona abrió los ojos, saliendo de su pequeña pompa, dos preciosas esmeraldas le examinaban de arriba a abajo... ¿qué veía ella en él? Quizás las capas y capas de ropa que le cubrían, o quizás era la espada que llevaba a su espalda, o quizás... los fríos y oscuros ojos que la contemplaban y atravesaban como si fueran una helada hoja de acero. Aquella mirada consiguió estremecerla por completo, jamás en su vida había visto semejante sujeto, era tan misterioso y atrayente como peligroso.

Ella abandonó la roca y se acercó, con pasos temerosos, a aquel forastero en sus tierras. No podía hablar, quería causarle una buena impresión, quería que él la considerara interesante, no sabía el porqué, no sabía cómo hablarle a la gente... saliendo de sus pensamientos, decidió hablar a aquel forastero. Siempre pensó que era de mala educación quedarse mirando a las personas sin decir ni una palabra:

-Saludos, extraño viajero- su voz era cálida y llena de amabilidad, tal y como él esperaba- ¿quién es y cómo ha llegado a estos lares?

-¿Dónde estoy?- como siempre, él era directo, no le gustaba perder el tiempo, pues era algo que consideraba muy valioso en su vida.

-Este es uno de los muchos mundos de los dioses, bienvenido a la tierra de la Diosa de la Luz- dijo temerosa, pero a la vez educada. Era la primera vez que hablaba con un desconocido, sólo había conocido a sus dos vecinos: al Dios del Sol, un alegre y simpático amigo que tenía que, conseguía sacarle de sus casillas, pero que amaba y apreciaba como a un hermano, y a su amiga, la Diosa de la Luna, aquella tímida mujer, de una equivalente belleza a la suya, siempre yendo detrás del espíritu cálido que su amigo brindaba, escondida cuando él estaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy la Diosa de la Naturaleza, Sakura. Y tú, misterioso joven... ¿tienes nombre?

-Uchiha Sasuke, sólo un simple viajero- a Sakura le agradó aquella respuesta, ella pensaba que ni si quiera pensaba dirigirle la palabra, era un paso.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, joven viajero? Ningún ser humano es capaz de entrar a este sitio, ha sido anhelado por miles y miles de codiciosos valientes que no han tenido suerte en su búsqueda.

-Buscaba una cueva para refugiarme, y di con una especie de pasadizo secreto... no recuerdo demasiado, sólo caer al inmenso y oscuro vacío... después una luz cegadora y me desperté, estando ya aquí.

-Quizás la Diosa de la Luz te esté buscando, no es común aparecer aquí de casualidad. Si entras, que sea por el llamado de mi señora, y no por simple azar del destino.

-¿Llamarme? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Quizás sintió tu espíritu.

-Necesito saber cómo salir de aquí... llévame con esa diosa.

-Claro, por favor, sígueme.

* * *

Con un elegante caminar, inició el camino hacia el templo de la Diosa de la Luz, y Sasuke la siguió, encaminándose en seguida a su lado. Sakura pensó que aquel gesto era irrespetuoso, era como si pensara que se podía comparar a un Dios... ella no se creía más que ningún humano por ser una simple Diosa, pero creía que aquel joven no tenía en cuenta ante quién se encontraba. Pero, ciertamente, ignoraba a los humanos, era el primer humano que veía en carne y hueso.

También podía observar que no era muy hablador e intimidaba bastante. No podía verle la cara, pero podía notar un aura fría y distante por parte de su acompañante, y eso sólo hacía que sintiera mucha más atracción de lo que ya sentía.

-Este mundo es extraño- dijo observando las peculiares nubes rosas.

-Dime, joven viajero, ¿cómo es el mundo humano? Quiero saberlo- preguntó con un tono que delataba su agigantada curiosidad sobre los humanos, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de lado, cosa que ella no percibía debido a las capas de tela que le cubrían.

-Es diferente, en mi mundo las nubes son blancas, y el cielo es de color azul.

Estaba decidido que no era muy hablador, o que su presencia le molestaba. Ella, como diosa de la naturaleza, podía notar cómo todo el lugar estaba alterado por la llegada de aquel forastero al mundo de los dioses.

* * *

Llegaron al templo, en completo silencio, debido a que ella no quería parecer tonta ante él, y él, porque no quería hablar.

Aquel sitio era bastante grande, adornado con grandes ostentaciones de oro. Se podía divisar un enorme estanque de peces koi, adornado con una pequeña cascada; era un sitio majestuoso, digno de una Diosa. Se adentraron al lugar, y de repente, un asfixiante olor a incienso llegó hasta sus fosas nasales.

Observó el templo, por dentro adornado con pequeños farolillos, una enorme estatua de oro de una diosa con forma de conejo, con una mirada penetrante, se quedó observándola más de lo normal.

-Ella es la Diosa de la Luz, la Diosa Conejo, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya- respondió Sakura, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Siguió observando, y en el centro del brillante suelo, pudo observar un símbolo de una luna, acompañada de un pequeño círculo. Un símbolo bastante curioso.

-¿Qué significa el símbolo?- preguntó.

-Son el Sol y la Luna, el equilibrio perfecto de la luz. Sus herederos, el Dios del Sol y la Diosa de la Luna, se encuentran en este momento dentro del templo realizando sus oraciones diarias. Yo, soy la Diosa de la Naturaleza, por eso me quedo prácticamente todo el tiempo en el bosque, haciendo guardia por si ésta detecta algún intruso en nuestro mundo.

-¡SAAAAKURA-CHAAAN!- una voz chillona e infantil se extendió por todo el templo. Sasuke se giró para ver al dueño de aquella molesta voz, para encontrarse con un joven de, aproximadamente, su misma estatura y edad, con unos ojos azules enormes y el pelo corto y rubio, envuelto en un yukata de color naranja. Por su extravagante y llamativo aspecto, dedujo que aquel chico era el Dios del Sol.

-S-Sakura-san... buenos días- otra voz casi inaudible se hizo notar. Apareció otra figura, escondida tras el escandaloso Dios, una figura femenina, diminuta, que vestía un kimono de color lila con tonos azules, haciendo juego con sus inusuales ojos de color perla, y se cabello parecía el manto que cubría la noche, por lo que dedujo que aquella tímida persona era la Diosa de la Luna.

-Naruto, Hinata, buenos días- saludó Sakura con una sonrisa amable hacia sus dos amigos. Eran las únicas personas con las que hablaba, pues cuando era de día, siempre encontraba a Naruto de guardia por el bosque, jugueteando con los animales, especialmente, con un pequeño zorro llamado Kurama; cuando la noche llegaba, Hinata hacía guardia junto a Sakura, charlando como las viejas amigas que eran, hablando de su curiosidad sobre el mundo humano y sobre las decisiones que harían a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Quién te acompaña, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

-Oh, perdón, éste es Uchiha Sasuke, es un joven viajero que acabo de encontrar, por lo que le he traído a ver a Kaguya-sama. Sasuke ellos son los Dioses del Sol y de la Luna, Naruto y Hinata.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, cosa que disgustó a Naruto, ese tipejo era demasiado aburrido y serio para su gusto, mientras que Hinata le devolvía el gesto tímidamente.

-A-Ahora mismo, Kaguya-sama está libre, así que entrad antes de que vuelva a estar ocupada- dijo cortésmente Hinata. Yo me retiro a descansar, hasta pronto- realizó una elegante reverencia y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

-Yo iré al bosque, iré a ver qué tal está Gamakichi- Naruto se encaminó, saludando con la mano. En cuanto se fue, Sasuke pudo observar que en su espalda se encontraba un símbolo de un remolino rojo.

-Espere aquí un momento, iré a ver a Kaguya-sama- dijo Sakura.

* * *

Mientras esperaba a aquella chica, dio un paseo para observar mejor el templo. Pudo contemplar que en éste había una enorme túnica de color blanco con adornos morados; se acercó a una pared donde podía divisar muchos grabados con diferentes símbolos: Hyūga, Uzumaki, Haruno, Yamanaka, Nara, todos muy peculiares, pero lo que vio le dejó helado. Pudo ver claramente un símbolo y debajo leer Uchiha.

¿¡Uchiha!? ¿Qué hacía su apellido ahí? Alzó su mano para tocar aquel grabado, pero de repente se vio interrumpido por otra más pequeña y más blanca que la suya. Giró a la izquierda para ver a Sakura con un semblante serio, y podía notar que su agarre era firme.

-Kaguya-sama te espera.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, y bajó su mano lentamente. Estaba confundido, ¿por qué el clan Uchiha? ¿Qué era aquel extraño sitio? Decidido, se adentró al Cuarto Sagrado de la Luz, así le había dicho Sakura que se llamaba la habitación.

Dentro de aquella extraña sala, pudo ver un enorme trono, con adornos de dragones dorados, un símbolo de color rojo en lo alto de la pared que parecía un ojo con un fino iris rojo y escleróticas, conteniendo nueve tomoe, tres en cada una de las escleróticas.

Observó, más abajo, a la mujer que se encontraba en el trono, era la misma que había visto en aquella estatua de oro. Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, una mujer con una mirada que podía atemorizar a cualquiera, excepto a Sasuke, con una belleza inimaginable. Tenía los mismos ojos que la Diosa de la Luna, con un tercer ojo en la frente, igual al símbolo que se encontraba en la pared, contaba con dos largas orejas con las que parecía un conejo, y un pelo largo y grisáceo. Con una piel enteramente blanca y vestida con una túnica ceremonial parecida a la que había visto afuera de la sala. Tenía que reconocerlo, era una mujer que imponía bastante, y a la que creía que debía guardar respeto; no era idiota, iba a utilizar las palabras en el momento adecuado e iba a meditar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

-Kaguya-sama, aquí esta- dijo Sakura.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, querida- dijo Kaguya haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-De acuerdo, con su permiso- realizó una reverencia y se retiró. Pensaba que todos aquellos dioses eran demasiado educados entre sí, cosa que no iba con él, pues siempre se había considerado bastante irrespetuoso.

-Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?- los enormes y claros ojos de aquella diosa se posaron en Sasuke, cubierto de varias capas de ropa que no le permitían ver su semblante.

-Verdad- respondió secamente. Su impresión de estar ante dioses había disminuido en cuanto conoció al Dios del Sol, no eran para nada extraordinarios y eran todos bastante parecidos a los humanos.

-Portador de Kusanagi, dándote poderes sobrenaturales que te permiten controlar el rayo- dijo ésta- ¿te acuerdas de cómo conseguiste esa espada, querido?

-Lleva conmigo toda la vida.

-Así es, tu hermano te la dejó en herencia- respondió ella, haciendo que Sasuke se quedara congelado en el sitio.

.

No había escuchado hablar sobre ningún hermano, sobre ninguna familia. Sus padres murieron, su querido hermano también, se quedó solo en el mundo, y fue adoptado por una panda de mercenarios. El líder era una repulsiva serpiente llamada Orochimaru, quien estaba obsesionado con él, por lo que le mató, y se unió con varios prisioneros de éste: Uzumaki Karin, una chica temperamental experimentada en la cura de heridas, Tenpin Jugo, un bipolar joven que tenía una monstruosa fuerza y, por último, Hōzuki Suigetsu, un chico sarcástico y de actitud chulesca ante sus adversarios, usuario de una espada llamada Kubikiribōchō.

-Mi... ¿hermano?- dijo él, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

Kaguya sonrió de lado, algo fría pero a la vez algo cálida, comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nieto Indra es ancestro de tu clan. Sé que eres consciente del poder de tus ojos, no son sólo aquellos ónix helados que tienes, eres usuario del Sharingan, como mínimo. Me pregunto si has desarrollado tu poder más allá de este- contestó Kaguya- ¿puedo... pedirte una cosa?

Sasuke se sorprendió que aquella omnipotente diosa le hiciera una petición o le pidiera permiso para algo.

-Habla.

Kaguya soltó una pequeña risa de lo más gutural

-No, querido mío, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu ancestro superior. Debes mostrarme más respeto... prueba otra vez.

Aquello hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño, no era para nada su estilo, él era así y punto. Rápido y directo.

-¿Cuál es su petición?- dijo en un tono resignado.

-Muéstrame tu rostro, joven Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró, no pensaba que era eso lo que inquietara a la joven Diosa. Se deshizo de todas sus vendas y ropajes que le cubrían, dejando al descubierto un bello rostro, con un pelo azabache largo. Era bastante atractivo pero su aspecto seguía siendo igual de frío.

-Eres igual que tu madre, era una bella mujer- dijo Kaguya- pero a la vez...- se levantó del trono para acercarse a Sasuke. Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos- a la vez eres igual a Indra, eres la reencarnación de mi pequeño Indra.

El tacto de Kaguya era my cálido, era el calor materno que siempre le había faltado. Pero a su vez notaba que algo no andaba bien, no sabía explicarlo con exactitud.

-Puedo notar en tu aura que aparte del Sharingan, cuentas con el poder del Rinnegan. Eres alguien poderoso querido Sasuke- dijo la Diosa mientras retiraba los largos mechones de la cara del joven- Sakura, querida, ya puedes pasar.

Sakura entró al cuarto, encontrándose de golpe con el rostro descubierto de Sasuke, que la miraba fijamente. Pudo contemplarle sin aquellas capas en su rostro, y pudo ver lo atractivo que era. Se sonrojó y desvió su mirada de él, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-D-Dígame, Kaguya-sama- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-Nuestro querido Sasuke será nuestro invitado. Por favor, acompáñale a la Habitación de los Elementos y cuida que no le falte de nada.

-Como ordene, Kaguya-sama.

En cuanto se iban a retirar, Kaguya les llamó la atención.

-Ah... y Sasuke, mañana continuaremos con nuestra pequeña charla, no hemos acabado.

-Como diga- respondió cortante Sasuke.

* * *

Abandonaron el cuarto; Sakura iba delante, escondiendo sus manos en las largas mangas del kimono, adentrándose en el templo, llegaron a un largo pasillo con un montón de puertas con diferentes símbolos. Se detuvieron en una que tenía el símbolo de los cuatro elementos, que era un sol que encerraba lo que parecía el símbolo del agua, otro del viento, otro del fuego y otro de la tierra.

-A-Aquí se encuentra su habitación, joven Uchiha. Si necesita algo, estaré cerca, llame con la campana. Yo he de retirarme, nos vemos.

Quiso irse, pero la mano de Sasuke sujetándole el brazo no se lo permitió; él le dio una mirada que no supo descifrar, era intensa, era misteriosa, pero indescifrable. Parecía que él quiso decirle algo, pero no supo el qué.

Ella se quedó impresionada por la acción, y él no supo que le había pasado. Soltó gradualmente el agarre de la diosa, hasta que la liberó, y ella se retiró rápidamente.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar, había sido todo demasiado deprisa y aún tenía muchas dudas. Aquella diosa escondía muchas incógnitas y él quería respuestas, pero eso sería después de descansar, había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**


	2. La historia de Sasuke Uchiha

**_Pues aquí está, el siguiente capítulo :) Supongo que durará unos 5 capítulos, más o menos, pues tenía pensado que esto fuera un One-shot. Espero que os agrade este capítulo :D_**

* * *

Veía la oscuridad más absoluta, pero sabía que no estaba solo. Su instinto le alertaba de que tuviera cuidado, corría un gran peligro, un destino incluso peor que la muerte.

De repente notó cómo su ojo derecho empezaba a segregar un líquido. Podrían ser lágrimas, pero no encontraba motivo para llorar, su pecho no estaba cargado de angustia, no se notaba triste ni angustiado... además, ¿desde cuándo las lágrimas eran tan espesas y pesadas?

Se llevó una mano al ojo que lloraba, y vio un líquido rojo... ¿sangre? ¿Estaba llorando sangre? Esto le dejó muy impactado... ¿por qué sus ojos sangraban?

La sensación de peligro aumentaba y aumentaba, dejando ver en la oscuridad el brillo de unos ojos que desprendían un brillo carmesí, con una extraña figura que no pudo distinguir bien.

.

Se levantó de repente, agitado, sudando y respirando entrecortadamente. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como ese, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Miró por la ventana, aún con su respiración agitada, para ver que ya había amanecido y que el Sol iluminaba todo sin excepción.

De repente una figura saltó en el alféizar de la ventana, y se posicionó de cuclillas.

-¡Buenos días!- sonrió el Dios del Sol, sin haber reparado en la apariencia de Sasuke- Hoy hace un buen día, ¿verdad? El Sol está trabajando duro hoy, porque quiere que estés a gusto en este mundo- y le sonrió con cara de niño, acentuada por sus extraños bigotes. Cuando vio que no le contestaba, se fijó mejor en el extraño viajero: estaba sudando, respiraba agitado, estaba completamente pálido y... ¡ah!, tenía cara de haber visto a un fantasma, de terror total- Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí... yo... necesito ver a Kaguya- demandó Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero ahora Kaguya-sama está ocupada con las tareas del templo y no puedo molestarla, debes verla más tarde- explicó el pintoresco rubio.

-Pero tengo que verla ahora- exigió sin importarle a quién estaba hablándole.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? Que Kaguya-sama no puede verte todavía, esta tarde podrás tener tu audiencia con ella- Naruto se cruzó de brazos, indignado. Ese chico tenía muy malas maneras, pero en el fondo le agradaba.

-Hmp, dobe- respondió con superioridad y altanería.

-¿Qué me has dicho, teme?- contraatacó Naruto.

Se miraron con profunda rivalidad, pero sin odio. En el fondo, muy, muy, pero que muy, en el fondo, Naruto era del agrado de Sasuke, pero como era tan orgulloso y tan... él, pues nunca lo reconocería.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta les interrumpieron.

-Adelante- dijo Sasuke.

Se dejó ver a una chica pequeña, Hinata, la Dios de la Luna; a Sasuke le decepcionó un poco, pues quería hablar con la Diosa Sakura sobre lo que pasó ayer por la noche.

-C-Con permiso, vengo a traer el desayuno, de parte de Kaguya-sama- Hinata llevaba una enorme bandeja con los más ricos manjares- espero que sea de su agrado- y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa digna de una pequeña niña.

-Gracias- dijo secamente.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces despierta cuando el Sol está? Tus poderes se van a debilitar y tú también- Naruto corrió hacia su amiga y la agarró de los brazos- vamos, debes irte a descansar.

-D-De acuerdo, Naruto-kun- Sasuke conoció un dato nuevo... los Dioses también podían ponerse rojos de la vergüenza, y era bastante evidente del porqué. A la pequeña Diosa de la Luna le gustaba el dobe Dios del Sol... pero éste parecía ajeno a aquella situación.

.

Una vez que había echado a su amiga de la habitación para que descansara, sentía una fría opresión en la nuca. Se giró para ver que aquella sensación era provocada por Sasuke Uchiha y su mirada helada.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó enfadado.

-Te gusta- afirmó Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera colorado.

-C-Cállate- dijo desviando la mirada-¡A-Además!- le señalo de forma cómica- ¡tienes que terminar de desayunar! Sakura-chan te está esperando.

Sasuke se quedó helado ante aquella declaración.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Es que planeas quedarte en tu habitación hasta la audiencia con Kaguya-sama? Hoy vas a ir con ella a conocer nuestra tierra, eres nuestro invitado.

Sasuke se sorprendió, por lo que procedió a terminar de comer bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, gruñendo cuando éste le quitaba sus uvas y sorprendiéndose de las enormes confianzas que se tomaba aquel sujeto, es decir, podría coger a Kusanagi y rajarle como si fuera un melón.

A todo esto... no veía a Kusanagi por ningún lado; vio sus ropas, vio sus demás pertenencias pero no a Kusanagi

-Kusanagi se quedó bajo la custodia de Kaguya-sama- dijo Naruto de repente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de manera fría.

-Por nuestra seguridad. Puede que seas un Uchiha, pero no serías el primero en querer matar a los Dioses con un arma tan poderosa.

-¿Han habido más Uchiha aquí?

-¡Claro que sí! Mikoto-san era la Diosa de la Maternidad, cuidaba de todos los niños no-natos y brindaba a las buenas madres con mucha felicidad. Se notaba quién era, siempre me ha tratado como a un hijo más- Sasuke pudo ver cómo Naruto sonreía, cálidamente- e Itachi-niisan era el Dios de la Paz, era muy sabio y muy persuasivo.

Mikoto, Itachi... eran los nombres de su madre y de su hermano, pero él no recordaba en ningún momento a ningún Dios, él siempre había sido un humano, que por casualidades de la vida, se encontró con una espada endemoniada que le dotó de unos asombrosos poderes oculares.

O eso creía él.

-Ahora que lo pienso... -prosiguió con su relato- tú te pareces un montón a Mikoto-san, pero a la vez te pareces a Itachi-niisan... no estaré diciendo algo inapropiado, ¿verdad?

-No... para nada, creo que me estás resolviendo un par de dudas- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Bueno! Date prisa, Sakura-chan es my impaciente y si le haces esperar puede matarte con un dedo.

Sasuke se vistió rápido, y se despidió de Naruto. Vio a Sakura, con un bello kimono color turquesa, adornado con flores de cerezo y un obi ocre, tan bella como siempre. Con una expresión en la cara de absoluta calma, hasta que le vio aparecer a él, pues no estaba acostumbrada a verle la cara... era guapísimo. Es decir, Naruto era guapo, también, la verdad es que su amigo era bastante atractivo, pero de manera dulce, infantil, pura, pero Sasuke... Sasuke parecía más adulto, más serio, más misterioso... era todo lo que no debía desear.

Se dieron los buenos días y aquel día, Sakura le enseñaba todos los bellos rincones de aquel extraño mundo a Sasuke, mientras le explicaba alguna historia milenaria sobre algún objeto que se encontrara o alguna criatura extraña...¿quién diría que los pájaros podrían tener dos colas o cuatro alas?

Había pasado un larguísimo rato, hasta que se adentraron al último lugar del bosque. Este tenía una especie de santuario, por lo que le dijo Sakura, vivía un legendario animal de nueve colas.

Apartó, poco a poco, los juncos que ocultaban aquella pequeña capilla, y vio una horrible cara que la hizo gritar asustada y saltar a los brazos de Sasuke, de manera cómica, mientras que éste último mantenía toda duda en su cara.

Una estridente risa rompía la calma del lugar.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Deberías haberte visto, Sakura-chan!- Naruto estaba llorando de la risa, mientras se reía de su mejor amiga.

-¡Naruto, idiota!- gritó Sakura, enfadada, perdiendo por completo todo rastro de elegancia y delicadeza.

-¡Oye, teme! Puedes soltarla si quieres, no voy a morder- apuntó, divertido.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta los dos en la posición en la que estaban, Sasuke soltó rápidamente a Sakura, quien estaba roja de la vergüenza. En ese momento deseaba matar a Naruto, pero sólo se conformaba con darle un buen golpe, aunque no hizo falta, porque una enorme cola de color naranja enterró al ruidoso rubio en el suelo. Ahora era el turno de ella de reír.

-Te lo tienes merecido, por tonto- dijo mientras reía. Miró hacia arriba para ver al enorme zorro de nueve colas- hola, Kurama-san-dijo respetuosamente.

-Buenas, mocosa- Kurama era un zorro algo arrogante y prepotente. Tenía la costumbre de llamar _'mocoso'_ o _'mocosa'_ a cualquiera, pues tenía siglos y siglos de edad, era una criatura legendaria que había vivido incluso antes de que existiera el ser humano.

De repente, la mirada de Kurama se dirigió a Sasuke, que le miraba con una expresión estoica, ni se asustaba ni se sorprendía. Nada, no expresaba nada.

Pero de pronto, le vino a la mente un fugaz recuerdo, que hizo que se pusiera furioso. Levantó la cola con la que había aplastado a su amigo, y empezó a gruñir. Naruto se levantó para poder ver cómo Kurama empezaba a enfadarse, y eso se manifestaba en un aura naranja y burbujeante en Naruto, acentuando sus rasgos de manera que sus ojos azules eran rojos, sus bigotes eran más anchos y sus boca era igual a la del animal.

-¡Kurama! ¿¡Q-Qué pasa!?- gritó Naruto, desesperado. Kurama jamás había perdido el control de aquella manera.

-Un asqueroso Uchiha... tiene la misma esencia que él... puedo notarlo- siseó el zorro.

-¡Kurama! Detente- dijo Sakura.

De repente, alguien golpeó a Naruto por la nuca, haciendo que cayera inconsciente y calmando, automáticamente, a Kurama.

-Chico, tienes que aprender a controlar ese sello- un hombre anciano, con el pelo largo, apareció en escena.

-¡Jiraiya-sensei!- gritó la chica.

El nombrado Jiraiya sonrió a la Diosa, y su mirada se posó sobre Sasuke, quien no había dicho nada ni había hecho nada.

-¡Vaya! Así que este es el misterioso viajero del que me hablaste, ¿verdad, Sakura? Yo soy Guardián del Monte Myōboku, un sabio ermitaño.

-Más bien, un sabio pervertido- le susurró Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke diera una sonrisa ladina.

-Eres mala, Sakura-chan- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- bueno, es hora de llevarme a este idiota, ¡nos vemos!- cogió a Naruto como si fuera un saco de patatas y desapareció en una nube de humo. Vale, todo el mundo en aquel sitio estaba como una regadera, pero eso no quitaba que no fueran misteriosos.

.

Llegó la noche y Sasuke pudo tener ansiada audiencia con Kaguya.

-Creo, querido Sasuke, que tienes muchas dudas rondando tu mente. Puedes preguntar con total libertad- dijo la Diosa.

-¿Soy un Dios?- preguntó.

Kaguya se sorprendió por ser tan directo, creía que primero preguntaría por sus padres o por su hermano, e incluso por Kusanagi... pero aquello era sorprendente.

-Sí, eres hijo de Dioses, lo que te hace en un Dios- respondió tranquila- te contaré la historia de tus padres, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

.

Ella era la Diosa de la Maternidad, brindando felicidad a los recién nacidos, mientras que Fugaku era el Dios de la Protección, era nuestro guardián y, junto al clan Uchiha, protegían estas tierras de todo peligro que le rodease.

Ambos se enamoraron irremediablemente el uno del otro, Fugaku protegía a Mikoto con devoción y ella, conseguía calmarle en todo momento.

Una noche, se unieron, resultando el primer hijo, tu hermano, Itachi.

Itachi, conocido como el Dios de la Paz, fue un niño prodigio que comenzó a controlar sus poderes a tempranas edades, y aquello no había pasado nunca con ningún Dios de la Paz, siempre eran los que tenían los poderes más difíciles de controlar y conseguía entablar acuerdos con el Dios de la Guerra, tu tío abuelo, Madara Uchiha.

Pero de repente, Madara se vio envuelto en una terrible oscuridad, haciendo que el clan Uchiha quisiera rebelarse en contra del resto de dioses, por lo que ignoró todas palabras con el resto de clanes y nos declaró la guerra. Todo ello paso cuando Mikoto estaba dando a luz a su segundo hijo, a ti.

Y si te preguntas el porqué has estado viviendo como un humano, eso es porque tus padres huyeron contigo y con Itachi para poder resguardarse de la guerra. Yo misma les di el permiso y el lugar para esconderse, y les pedí a cambió que ocultaran sus poderes.

Poco después, tus padres tuvieron que partir, dejando a tu hermano a su cuidado, precisaba de su ayuda porque sé que ellos eran fuertes, sus poderes de amor y protección eran indispensables para ganar la guerra, pero no tuvimos suficiente, por lo que decidí llamar a Itachi para que viniera a ayudar.

Tu hermano, con quien habías pasado 7 años a su cuidado, te dejó a Kusanagi en herencia para poder protegerte. Piensas que tus poderes oculares despertaron por aquella espada, pero no es así, tu hermano murió, quedando solo en el mundo, despertaste tus poderes oculares, también llamado Sharingan, esto se debe a que tu familia, tu clan, tiene aquellos poderes.

Mi nieto Indra te quiso dotar con un poder mayor, porque sabía que tú eras una pieza clave en la paz de los Uchiha, por lo que te dotó del Rinnegan para que pudieras detener a aquel destructor del mundo, que reduciría el todo a la nada, que convertiría la vida en la muerte, que convertiría el principio... en el fin.

Que estés aquí no es casualidad, querido Sasuke, llevo intentando traerte aquí desde hace bastante tiempo, porque necesito que me ayudes. Sé que Madara no tenía malas intenciones y que probaría un método pacífico de revolución, pero sé también, que alguien llenó su corazón de odio y le hizo hacer lo que hizo. Ni mis hijos ni yo, pudimos detenerle, somos Dioses antiguos y nuestro poder se encuentra debilitado desde aquella guerra, por lo que necesito, y te solicito que te quedes y que entrenes tus poderes, sé que hay un poder más allá del Sharingan en su estado maduro.

.

Sasuke había escuchado todo con atención, por lo que recapitulaba: descendía de una familia de Dioses que tenían unos asombrosos poderes oculares y que iniciaron, hace tiempo, una guerra en orden de hacer una revolución para cambar las cosas, por lo que sus padres y su hermano tuvieron que partir, dejándole como compañera una espada endemoniada. Y también que aquella Diosa no sospechaba de que hubiera sido un Uchiha, sino que un enemigo escondido estaba detrás de todo esto.

-¿Quién crees que puede haber sido?

-Mi hijo menor, Zetsu Otsutsuki. Consumido por la envidia hacia sus hermanos, por supuesto. A veces siento que hasta me controla a mí, por lo que te cuento todo ahora. Sé que es mucha información y te pido que lo consideres, si no quieres colaborar no te obligaremos.

-¿Quién soy yo?- preguntó él.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué Dios soy?

Kaguya sonrió, enternecida. Veía al niño de los Uchiha, quien ahora era todo un hombre.

-Eres el Dios de los Elementos, puedes controlar agua, viento, aire y tierra a tu antojo.

Sasuke estaba abrumado, es decir, era demasiada información para él en tan poco tiempo.

-Solicito poder irme, por favor.

-Lo comprendo, espero que esto haya aclarado tus dudas. Descansa, querido Sasuke, mañana se presentará ante ti tu Ancestro Mayor, y te entrenará para ayudarte a manejar tus poderes.

Sasuke miró a Kaguya, quería contarle sobre aquel sueño, pero a veces notaba que no podía confiar en ella, que su voluntad estaba mermando poco a poco, y temió poder contarle algo a Zetsu. Tal vez podría hablarlo con su Ancestro.

Se fue, encontrándose por el pasillo a Sakura, quien le veía preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, depositando una mano sobre su mejilla- estás un poco pálido.

Él se la quedó mirando, de verdad que aquella mujer era preciosa, tenía unos ojos de color verde que eran mágicos, hipnotizaban.

-Sí...- se la quedó mirando, de nuevo- Sakura, sobre lo de ayer...

-Lo entiendo- interrumpió- sé que entre ayer y hoy has recibido demasiada información sobre tu vida y necesitabas asimilarla, quizás desahogarte con alguien. Espero que la próxima vez que lo necesites, puedas contármelo todo. Yo estaré para escucharte, lo prometo- le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo que éste se congelara en el sitio.

Le agarró de las muñecas y tiró de ella hasta que se quedaron frente a frente. Sakura se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa por la cercanía de él, es decir, se acababan de conocer. Sintió cómo era rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke, y cómo reposaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias...- dijo bajito.

Rompió el abrazo a la velocidad del rayo y se fue a su dormitorio. Aún había un montón de cosas que no entendía, y Sakura era el mayor enigma de todos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, la historia ha cambiado un poco de la original, y en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Indra que (oh, surprais) mira de manera especial a Sakura (O.O) no me juzguéis, soy muy fan de que aparezca otro personaje y el principal se ponga celoso (por eso me gustó tanto The Last) En fin, hora de responder los reviews :)**_

 _ **Creo que Fanfic tiene un problema con los reviews, porque se supone que en el capítulo anterior tenía 3 y sólo puedo contestar a 2. De todos modos, siempre contesto los reviews en el siguiente capítulo:**_

 ** _Striker : ¡Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por comentar :)_**

 ** _Dawn Yoshino : Me siento halagada por tu comentario, a mí me encanta tu historia de 'Este cuerpo no es mío' aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, me alegro de que te guste :D_**

 ** _Dame- san o melis-chan : Tu review, no sé porqué, no me sale, pero sé que me has escrito, que lo he recibido por correo. Paciencia, el siguiente capítulo está aquí, espero que te guste._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
